Estaciones
by Annetta Auditore
Summary: "Si nunca nos hubiésemos visto en el tren, jamás me habrías reconocido, jamás me habrías hablado y probablemente ese día hubiese terminado en el hospital" "Yo no soy de esos que creen en el destino Hiccup. Yo solo sé que igualmente te habría ayudado ese día..." "No, no lo habrías hecho..." ¿Y si nunca nos hubiésemos visto en ese vagón.. Tampoco me habría enamorado de ti?...
1. Punta de Cuervo

**¡Muy buenas a todosh!**

Como verán esto no es una actualización de _"Copos de Amor"_ Nope. Esto es más como… Un fic que le debo a alguien ;www;

Si sí, ya sé… Me van a salir los pocos seguidores que tengo **-llorainternamente(?)-** Que soy una irresponsable por no actualizar… Pero enserio que a veces uno debe de dejar fluir la inspiración y… Bueno. Le salen otras cosas :'D

En fin. Este fic (Oh sí. Todo el fic 3) Va dedicado a mi adorada sis: Tomoe uwu

**Espero lo disfrute y me perdone por no acabarlo cuando debí -Originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot(?)-**

**Datos Importantes: **Este es un AU Moderno donde muchos nombres se han cambiado para que sean más "normales" conforme al siglo XXI -Por decirlo así-

**ATENCIÓN: **Esto es un fic Jack FrostxHiccup donde Jack será el activo (Osea, Frostcup) Si no te gusta ver a Hiccup como el pasivo en la relación, te invito a pinchar el botón "Fanfiction" para que te vayas a buscar otras historias.

**\- ESTE FIC, A LA LARGA CONTENDRÁ DAGCUP (HiccupxDagur)Y BLACKICE (Jack FrostxPitch Black) -yalehicespoilerasis(?)- ASÍ QUE, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS -**

Sin más preámbulos, traigan su cubeta de palomitas y disfruten~

* * *

_**Ahí estaba otra vez...**_

Sí. Era imposible no reconocerlo. Aquél cabello alborotado, más despeinado que el mío al despertar; de un color jodidamente extravagante porque, por favor, nadie podía tener las hebras tan blancas como las canas de un anciano... Y mucho menos teniendo esa edad… ¿O sí? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No seas estúpido! Seguramente se lo ha desteñido a puro capricho. Aunque, debo admitir que no le sentaba nada mal el color; podría jurar que inclusive resaltaba gracias a esos redondos y perfectos ojos azul-...

_**Ah. Una lástima. Ha sonado la campanilla...**_

_**Esta es su estación...**_

Alcé la mirada dirigiendo mi vista hacia el panel de estaciones... No pude evitar hacer una mueca de extrañeza al darme cuenta de que el tren estaba en la estación equivocada. Bueno, equivocada en el sentido de que "él" no solía bajar en esa estación. Él siempre bajaba en "Los Guardianes" y ahora mismo el tren se había detenido en "Punta de Cuervo"… ¡N-No es que sea un acosador, si no que es inevitable fijarme en esos detalles si siempre nos vemos a la misma hora y justamente en el mismo vagón! Sea como sea; la verdad era raro, siendo que yo era el único idiota que bajaba en esa estación tan poco transitad-...

_**¡Un momento! ¡Punta de Cuervo! ¡Pero que estúpido!**_

Tomé mis cosas lo más rápido que pude: Mi mochila, mi portafolios, mi libreta de mano y mi chaleco de piel. En momentos como ese, agradecía infinitamente que el tren fuese más viejo que las ramas de mi árbol genealógico (Literalmente hablando claro) y que sus puertas tardaran en cerrar casi tanto como el tiempo que tarda una mujer arreglándose. Me colgué la mochila a un hombro y traté de correr lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta.

_**\- ¡N-No! ¡No cierren las puertas aún! -  
**_

Pasé como un rayo a través de la gente, y al notar como las puertas comenzaban a amenazarme con cerrarse, en un momento de desesperación, me lancé hacia afuera, tratando de salir como si escapase de alguien...

Que alegría sentí justo cuando sentí una dura y fría superficie de concreto golpearme en el rostro. Bueno. Había al menos salido del tren...

Lentamente fui tratando de levantarme, tomando del suelo algunos papeles que habían escapado del portafolios y justo en ese momento sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi cara. Con temor acerqué mis dedos a mi nariz, puesto que estaba completamente seguro de que de ahí provenía el dolor; y no tardé en pegar un ligero grito en cuanto me toqué, así como alejé automáticamente mi mano justo cuando sentí un espeso líquido entre mis dedos. No quise mirar, ya sabía lo que era, y el hecho de observarlo solo me causaría nauseas.

_**\- Bien hecho tonto, te has dado el primer golpe del día… -**_

Continúe con lo mío, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que probablemente me había roto la nariz y esta sangraba a borbotones. Terminé de agarrar las hojas con mis bocetos y los conté antes de meterlos nuevamente en el portafolios... No tardé en dar un respingo en cuanto noté que me hacía falta uno en específico...

_**"No, no... Debe... ¡Debe seguir por aquí!"**_

Habiéndome puesto de pie, miré por todos lados en busca de ese dibujo tan especial para mí; y por suerte, estaba tan solo a unos metros de mí. Sin embargo, de repente escuché una campana; la cuál reconocí casi de inmediato...

**\- El tren de las 9:00... -**

Se me habían pasado los segundos en lo que estaba tirado, y no había siquiera pensado en el hecho de que el otro tren no tardaba en llegar. Si no me apresuraba, las otras personas del tren saldrían como una estampida, y además de que podrían pisar mi trabajo, podrían dejarlo tan arrugado que se me haría imposible recuperarlo... Corrí hacia él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y a pesar de que el mismo viento se ponía en mi contra haciendo volar la hoja, no me detuve, comencé a dar leves saltitos, como un niño que trata de recuperar su globo. Tenía que recuperarlo ¡A como diera lugar!...

_**\- Oh no... -  
**_

Vi como justamente el tren llegaba a la estación... Y como lentamente se abrían sus puertas automatizadas dejando bajar a centenares de gente... Santo cielo. Nunca había imaginado que tantas personas bajasen en mi estación. Y así como bajaban zapateando firmemente, el viento soplaba más y más fuerte... Provocando entre todos que mi asqueroso dibujo escurridizo se paseara entre sus cabezas como un maldito pájaro. Y aunque traté de abrirme paso entre la gente; algo me hizo retroceder; fue una extraña fuerza en mi cuello, que me jaló hacia atrás, ahorcándome un poco y provocando que se me fuese el aire por instantes...

_**\- ¡A-Aggh! ¡¿P-Pero qué…?!-**_

Sentí como mi parte trasera caía al suelo, golpeándose de manera no muy suave y provocando que casi por acto reflejo me sobase. Alcé la mirada, tratando de buscar al que me había jalado así del cuello de la camisa para reclamarle. Y sin embargo, al único que pude encontrar fue al insoportable de mi primo... Que, da la casualidad, por cuestiones de musculatura y fuerza no le puedo reclamar nada ni de chiste.

_**\- ¿Qué pasa pescado parlanchín? ¿Enserio pensabas tratar de pasar a toda esa gente por un mísero pedazo de papel? -**_

Igualmente, ya era muy tarde; para cuando traté de buscar el boceto con mi mirada, pude darme cuenta de que este ya había volado lo suficientemente lejos de mí como para que no lo alcanzara ni subiéndome a las plantas altas de la estación.

_**\- Eh tú, castor con pecas ¿A qué esperas? Las clases ya van a comenzar y sabes que si llegas tarde mi tío me la cobra. ¡Anda, que no tengo tu maldito tiempo! -**_

No tuve opción siquiera para defenderme con palabras. El bruto descerebrado de mi primo me levantó jalándome de la ropa y automáticamente me metió una patada en el trasero para que "caminase más rápido" Fuimos ambos fuera de la estación, hacia donde él me marcaba. Solamente para encontrarme con un auto último modelo de color carmín, extremadamente lujoso, brillante y con un maldito indeseable al volante...

_**\- Vaya vaya... ¿Así que hoy llevaré como extra al marica de tu primo? Excelente, será un viaje muy divertido -**_

Creo que no me he presentado como es debido (Aunque no es que yo valga mucho...) Mi nombre es Henry Horrendous Haddock III. No es un nombre muy común a decir verdad, sobretodo por el "Tercero" que lo hace parecer de eras antiguas; pero bueno, seguro es por esas ramas vikingas del árbol genealógico... Aunque mis amigos suelen llamarme Hipo, dado que mi madre me llamaba así, y es un bonito recuerdo de ella que me gusta conservar. Sí, lindo apodo, lo sé ¡Pero no es el peor! Mamá creía que un nombre feo espantaría a los gnomos y trolls... Como si mi personalidad aburrida no espantara ya a las personas…

Mi físico no es el más deseable entre todas las chicas. Soy casi un mondadientes que no es capaz de sostener su propio peso y no alcanzo ni a medir 1.60 a pesar de tener quince años, tengo el cabello corto, pues no me rebasa del cuello, de color "castaño-claro-común" y los ojos verde botella… Sí. Verde botella es el término correcto, dado que decir que son color esmeralda o jade, sinceramente es exagerar… Fuera de los rasgos básicos, creo que lo que habría que destacar son mis horribles dientes chuecos (Créanme, no por nada mi apodo en los grados mayores de la Preparatoria es "El castor" o "La ardilla") y mi exceso de pecas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, sí, esos puntitos cafés de los cuáles nunca falta el típico idiota que aprovecha para burlarse de ellos…

Y hablando de idiotas…

_**\- ¡Súbete de una jodida vez, desdicha dientona! -**_

Recibí nuevamente una patada en el trasero, esta vez con mayor potencia, nuevamente protagonizada por el poco inteligente de mi primo, a quién me suelo referir como Patán Mocoso. ¿Y porqué? Bueno. En realidad su nombre es Peter Murray, pero su personalidad es tan baja y deplorable, frente a las mujeres, más que nada, que poco a poco he logrado que la mayoría de la escuela le llame así...

Lo poco que me gustaría decir sobre el aspecto de Peter es que es veinte veces más robusto que yo. Mientras él levanta martillos, pesas y hasta casilleros inexplicablemente arrancados de la pared… Yo con trabajos puedo jalar una escalera de la biblioteca para bajar libros de los estantes de arriba. Su cabello no es cosa del otro mundo, más corto que el mío y de un castaño más oscuro, rozando casi el azabache… Y acompañando en su rostro a esos "vellos-varoniles" a los que él llama "barba" y "bigote", están sus ojos, de un azul claro que, siendo sincero, poco me importa la tonalidad de estos…

Abrí la puerta de la parte trasera del auto, dispuesto a subirme sin rechistar si quiera, pues sabía que tratar de hacerlo era solo un círculo vicioso que no llegaría a nada, sin embargo...

_**\- Eh, ¿Qué crees que haces ardillita? Tú vas adelante conmigo. Así que deja tus cosas atrás -**_

La verdad era que prefería no ir delante, dado que tendría que sentarme justo a un lado de ese maldito desquiciado. Sin embargo, el auto era suyo, así que solamente dejé mis cosas botadas en la parte de atrás, cerré la puerta y rápidamente me pasé a adelante, abriendo la puerta casi al instante y metiéndome en el automóvil a la misma rapidez, claro, con la mirada baja y sin intención alguna de ver directo a la cara al conductor. Pues era lo que buscaba evitar a toda costa… Lamentablemente, este parecía querer llamar mi atención; de uno u otro modo... Dado que Patán tardaba horas en volverse a subir, mi acompañante solamente aprovechaba ese tiempo para… Eh... "Agarrarme"...

_**\- Awww... Vamos pescadito... Deja que Dagur se divierta un rato -  
**_

Sep. De todos los idiotas enfermos que podía tener a un lado, tenía que tocarme Dagur "El Desquiciado" como suelen llamarle en el equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela. Para no irnos muy lejos, solo diré que Dagur posee un par de ojos color azul claro al igual que Patán, con la diferencia de que él es pelirrojo y su mismo cabello es tan largo que se hace una pequeña trenza para amarrarlo. No es muy fuerte ni tampoco posee mucha musculatura, en realidad, me atrevería a decir, si no lo conociera, que es casi tan flacucho como yo... Sin embargo, el apodo "Desquiciado" lo ha obtenido gracias a sus artimañas y quién sabe que otros trucos sucios más al jugar... Para ser un chico de quizá unos 20 años, Dagur es un completo animal en el campo y la mayoría le respeta (Por su bien…) O le teme... Yo por mi parte, le desprecio con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, dado que su padre y el mío son amigos desde la juventud, al parecer Dagur saca provecho de ello y trata de acercarse a mí... Puesto que le atraigo bastante y eso me lo ha hecho saber de las formas más incómodas existentes. No sé porque, realmente no tengo mucho que sea envidiable… ¡Tomando en cuenta de que además soy un chico!

_**\- ¿Y? ¿No piensas saludarme si quiera Henry? - **_Lentamente hizo subir su mano derecha por mi pierna, acariciándola suavemente... Provocando que casi al instante le manotease de los nervios y la incomodidad que sentía. Momentos como ese agradecía usar siempre pantalones de mezclilla.

_**-T-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así Dagur-**_

_**\- Bah. ¿Que tiene de especial "Hipo"? Suena como nombre de perro si me lo preguntas -**_

Desvíe mi mirada rápidamente hacia otro lado. En primer lugar, para no tener que seguir viendo al idiota que estaba a mi lado, y en segundo, para evitar que cualquiera pudiese ver que aquello me había dolido hasta el fondo de mi alma. Jamás había conocido a mi madre, dado que había muerto hace años, cuando yo era apenas un bebé; y ese apodo era de las pocas cosas que conservaba de ella. El hecho de que Dagur lo hubiese tachado de "Nombre de perro" me hervía la sangre a niveles impresionantes… Pero lo mejor era quedarme así. Pues tratar de ponerme a su nivel solo significaría arriesgar la poca buena salud de mis huesos…  
Mis pensamientos fueron cruelmente interrumpidos dado a que escuché un potente sonido como una trompeta. Volteé mi mirada hacia el jugador, y me fijé que este estaba dando bocinazos bastante irritado.  
_**  
\- ¡EH PATÁN! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO DE BUEY Y VEN AQUÍ! -**_

El torpe de mi primo estaba en una tienda cercana, al parecer había ido a comprar algo y había terminado tratando de coquetearle a una de las empleadas... Desde luego, como en todos sus intentos, sin éxito alguno. Una vez de regreso, se subió en la parte de atrás del auto, soltando pequeños gruñidos como un lagarto enojado.

_**\- Ya era hora maldita sea. ¿A que demonios fuiste? -**_

_**\- Oh ya sabes... En unos días es la fiesta de inicio de curso y no quiero ir solo -**_

_**\- Querrás decir que no quieres que todos sepan que aún eres virgen-**_

Dagur estalló en carcajadas luego de decir aquello, mientras que a Peter lo invadió un potente rubor al escuchar el comentario. Justo en el orgullo masculino...

_**\- ¡MALDITA SEA DAGUR! ¿TENÍAS QUE DECIR ESO? - **_

_**\- Es inevitable. Te lo pasaría si fueras Henry pero ¿Tú? ¿Patán Mocoso? Por favor, estás en el equipo de fútbol americano. Es de ley que ya hubieses tenido al menos diez novias...- **_

_**\- Es muy irónico que digas eso siendo que tú las prefieres sin pechos... - **_

Oh no... Pude sentir perfectamente como las miradas de ambos se clavaban en mí, pues no se estaban refiriendo al pájaro que volaba en mi cabeza... Completamente nervioso traté de mirar a Dagur, quería asegurarme de que él no me miraba, que solo fue una alucinación mía… Que me estaba volviendo un idiota paranoico... Pero no. Ahí estaban esos horribles ojos azules, mirándome con la lujuria que tendría un ninfómano mientras este se relamía suave y lentamente los labios.

Quise abrir la boca para decir algo, si quiera para al menos defenderme del comentario anterior de mi primo que de cierta manera había sido una ofensa contra mí… Pero Dagur terminó arrancando, quitándome la palabra de la boca, y haciendo que poco a poco nos dirigiéramos cada vez más hacia aquella cárcel a la que estoy obligado a llamar escuela…

…

_**\- ¡CASTOR CON PECAS! ¡CASTOR CON PECAS! ¡CASTOR CON PECAS! -**_

Odiaba la sensación del agua fría del retrete recorrerme el rostro… Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas el hecho de sentir como casi me ahogaba cada vez que me hundían la cabeza en el baño público… Odiaba los insultos ajenos y sus risas completamente estúpidas… Pero si había algo que en verdad odiaba, era el hecho de que medio instituto sabía lo que pasaba… Y nadie hacía nada por ayudarme. Supongo que era normal. Era el tonto favorito de los profesores, el nerd de la clase y el marginado que ni su propio primo quiere. Era el blanco de las burlas de los demás…

_**\- ¡¿Ya te viste en el espejo ardilla chillona?! ¡Luces de maravilla, así quizá al fin puedas seducir aunque sea a la gorda de la cafetería! -**_

No lloraba. Hacía años que no lo hacía. Pero cuantas ganas me daban de hacerlo. Era un método muy efectivo para liberar mi dolor, pero solo les daría otra maldita razón para que me siguieran molestando… No quería verme en el espejo. Lucía patético. Mi cabeza y hombros estaban empapados, mi cabello hecho un desastre y me atrevo a decir que tenía un pedazo de papel higiénico entre mis hebras castañas… Me mantuve firme, sin quejarme o mostrar dolor emocional… Lo cuál solo aumentó la furia de los tres imbéciles que me estaban jodiendo… Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, el cuál me provocó cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, pero volví a abrirlos casi al momento, pues ahora sentía una fuerte presión en el cuello de mi camisa que me cortaba la respiración. Maldita sea, lo había hecho enfurecer…

_**\- ¿Quieres que haga lo del primer día de clases, inútil? ¿Quieres que te meta un golpe tan duro que no te puedas levantar hasta que acaben las clases? -**_

_**\- ¡Dale un gancho al hígado Adam! -**_

_**\- ¡Mejor túmbale esos dientes de rata de un puñetazo! -**_

_**\- Ambas son buenas… ¿Tú que dices Henry? ¿Te aplico ambas? -**_

_**\- ¿Por qué no mejor vas con la gorda de tu madre y le vas a tirar los dientes a ella Adam? Créeme, si lo que quieres es ser un buen hijo, te recomiendo que se los rompas, le haces un favor-**_

Las miradas de todos se pusieron en blanco, incluyendo la mía, que se sentía pesada y cansada debido al tiempo que llevaba ahorcándome el alumno de grado mayor… Aunque para mi mala suerte, no pude notar con exactitud quién había intervenido en mi ayuda… Mi vista estaba nublada, y con trabajos había distinguido una nube blanca como parte de mi rescatador…

Pude sentir perfectamente como Adam me soltaba como si nada, dejándome caer al suelo como si fuera un saco de piedra. Traté de sobarme el cuello y mi trasero, pero estaba exhausto y necesitaba aire urgentemente, por lo que solo me quedé en el suelo, respirando a bocanadas, mientras oía gritos y veía sombras que se golpeaban…

El susodicho que había acudido en mi ayuda no tardó en ahuyentar a mis abusadores, a base de insultos de mayor calibre y golpes de verdad que terminaron haciéndolos caer adoloridos al suelo, al grado de que alcancé a presenciar como entre sus dos secuaces tuvieron que cargar a Adam en sus hombros para llevárselo fuera del baño…

_**\- ¿Todo bien Pequitas?-**_

Alcé la mirada lentamente, tratando nuevamente de distinguir aquella figura que había llegado como un héroe justiciero hasta mí… Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, hasta que mi vista regresó a la normalidad y me permitió ver con mejor claridad al ser que había puesto las manos en el fuego por mi pellejo… Y siendo sincero, no pude evitar dar un respingo, casi dramático… Pues esas hebras tan blancas como las canas de un anciano, y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo me hicieron recordar a cierto joven que siempre veía en las mañanas antes de bajarme en Punta de Cuervo…

* * *

**¡Y por ahora le dejo hasta aquí mis lectorcitos!**

Quizá no es mucho, pero traté de que fuera más especial para ustéh sis uwu

_**-meestoymuriendodesueñoshanoaguanto;nnn;-**_

Actualizaré muy pronto, así que estén al pendiente. **Felicidad y estrellas a la derecha pa' todosh mis nenesh 3**


	2. Jackson Overland Frost

**¡Múh buenash criaturitash del señóh****! **Esto es: Estaciones, Capítulo Dos (?)

Okno. **-AnnedejadeveraRubiustodoslosdías- **Ignóreneme pls;vvv;

Quería avisarles que este capítulo estaba diseñado para ser subido en el mes de Masho, pero se me vino un montón de trabajo para no reprobar materias, exámenes, firmas de extensión, el día de las madres, blablabla(?) Y al final, como ven, no subí nada u u **(Además de que me mandaron a exámenes extraordinarios, algunos comprenderán de que se trata #Balebergalabida)**

Sin embargo, como más vale tarde que nunca, he aquí el segundo capítulo

**Aquíentrenos,heplaneadocambiarelnombredelficbecausenomegustóyatantoperocreoquenosepuedeasíqueméh(?)**

Este fic va dedicado a mi adorada sis: Hiromoe ;v;

Happy B-Day, por cierto, este se lo dedico por su cumple u3u 3

**P.D Tadashi está que arde (?)**

**Datos Importantes: **Este es un AU Moderno donde muchos nombres se han cambiado para que sean más "normales" conforme al siglo XXI -Por decirlo así-

**ATENCIÓN: **Esto es un fic Jack FrostxHiccup donde Jack será el activo (Osea, Frostcup) Si no te gusta ver a Hiccup como el pasivo en la relación, te invito a pinchar el botón "Fanfiction" para que te vayas a buscar otras historias.

**\- ESTE FIC, A LA LARGA CONTENDRÁ DAGCUP (HiccupxDagur)Y BLACKICE (Jack FrostxPitch Black) ASÍ QUE, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS -**

_Y para no hacer más largo el cuento, here we go~!_

* * *

_**\- Jackson Overland Frost -**_

Ese era su nombre. Y si me lo preguntan, es un nombre ligeramente extraño, no sonaba a que fuese de por aquí para ser sincero; quizá también poseía algún árbol genealógico extraño como para que su apellido fuese algo relacionado al invierno. Aunque si algo era claro, era el hecho de que de ahora en adelante lo recordaría… No solo como el chico del tren que tenía un par de ojos azules de fantasía, si no como el tipo que parecía estar peleado con el peine, como aquél al que le gustaba desteñirse el cabello para parecer anciano y como el compañero que salvó mi trasero.

Definitivamente jamás se me iba a olvidar su nombre…

Luego de que Jack me ayudase y venciera (De alguna manera bastante impresionante) a mis abusores, me ayudó a levantarme y trató de ayudar a que me secara, incluso se ofreció a darme un cambio de ropa extra… Pero como la persona agradecida que soy, rechacé su ayuda y la muda de ropa casi al instante. Modestia, pena u orgullo, aún no sabía cuál de esas tres palabras podría describir mejor el hecho de porqué no me gustaba que la gente me ayudase con mis problemas.

_**\- No gracias, enserio estoy bien -**_

\- No llevamos ni diez minutos de conocernos y ya puedo deducir que me estás mintiendo -

Comentó mientras alcanzaba algunos trozos de papel del lavabo, con los cuáles trató de secarme el rostro… Por quinta vez.

_**\- No nos conocemos, ni siquiera sabes aún mi nombre… ¡Y deja de tratar de limpiarme, por amor al cielo! - **_

Si hay algo que en verdad odio (Más que a mi primo o a Dagur) es el hecho de que me traten como a una damisela en apuros. Sí, está bien, Jack me tomó en una situación que requirió ayuda extra, pero santo Dios, ya tengo pelo en el pecho y vello en la barbilla (Unos cuantos que no se ven a simple vista, sinceramente) ¡Es irritante que la gente me trate aún como a un bebé que no sabe cuidarse solo!_**  
**_

_**\- Claro que nos conocemos, desde el principio del verano de este año. Todos los días nos vemos en el tren, eres el chiquillo que se baja siempre en Punta de Cuervo ¿No? -**_

Me gustase o no, Jackson tenía un punto; no nos conocíamos "a fondo" pero al menos podía restregarme en cara el hecho de que ya me había visto antes en los trenes que circulaban por la ciudad. Lo cuál me daba a entender que ya podía sentirme más tranquilo, pues al parecer no era el único que había notado su peculiar presencia siempre en el vagón en el que yo estaba… Casualmente a la misma hora, justo en el asiento que va frente al mío…

…

Definitivamente, esto no es una casualidad. Es acoso, maldito sea, y yo que le creí decente entre tanto burro leproso.

_**\- En primera, no soy chiquillo, ya tengo quince años… Y en segunda, el haberme visto antes no significa conocerme, puesto que no sabes mi nombre - **_Respondí manoteando nuevamente las manos del peliblanco que insistía en ayudarme a secar. Que hablase cuanto quisiera, pero que parase en tocarme y tratar de ayudarme, Joder, que insistencia.

_**\- Henry… -**_

Un horrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, sentí como se me erizó la piel y como, por unos cortos instantes, las piernas me temblaban. No podía ser que él fuese un _stalker_…. ¿O sí? E-Es decir, me ve casi todos los días y ahora resulta saber mi nombre… ¿Es eso normal? Me hice el tonto y fingí que no escuché lo que había dicho, probablemente solo había mencionado ese nombre al aire… O porque tenía un amigo llamado así y quería verlo… O… O… O por cualquier otra cosa.

_**\- Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? -**_

_**\- ¿No te llamas Henry? -**_

Muy bien, definitivamente esto es acoso, alguien que me ayude, por amor al cielo.

Me levanté de manera repentina, logrando incluso marearme un poco debido a la rapidez con la que lo hice, después, traté de llevar mis manos hacia mis bolsillos del pantalón donde, "supuestamente" llevaba una navaja suiza. En realidad yo la usaba para manualidades, pero ahora podría servirme como arma para enfrentar a un _stalker_ como aquél.

Y sin embargo, no encontré dicha navaja.

Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, puse ambas manos al frente, doblando ligeramente los codos y cerrando las palmas, formando dos puños miserables y debiluchos que no lastimarían ni a una mosca.

_**\- ¡A-Atrás maldito acosador, t-te juro que si vuelves a tocarme t-te voy a…! -**_

_**\- Wow, wow espera ¿Acabas de llamarme acosador? - **_El rostro de Jack reflejaba confusión total, sin embargo, si algo he aprendido, es que las peores personas son las que mejor pueden fingir.

_**\- ¡S-Sí! ¡¿E-Es que acaso estás sordo o qué? -**_

_**\- Solo quiero saber en que te basas para tomarme por uno -**_

_**\- ¡T-Te veo siempre en el mismo tren, a la misma ahora, vamos en el mismo vagón, y siempre te sientas justo delante del asiento donde voy yo, esto no puede ser casualidad, me has estado siguiendo a todos lados y quieres saber todo de mí!... ¡Ya hasta conseguiste mi nombre! -**_

Lo siguiente que pude escuchar, claramente no fue una respuesta de parte del albino, si no, una potente risa burlona la cuál tuvo que cubrir un poco con su boca, pues cualquiera podría escucharle riendo como un maniaco por el reciente comentario que le había dicho… Que no era realmente un chiste.

_**\- ¿Todo es por eso? Mira, te diré una cosa Pequitas, yo creo que todo pasa por algo, el destino sabe a donde movernos y con quién hacerlo… Y sobre tu nombre, de hecho está escrito en tu portafolio, así que cálmate -**_

Giré la vista hacia donde el ojiazul decía haber visto mi nombre, lo cuál me provocó un gigantesco alivio, pues ahí, justo en la esquina inferior de mi maletín, se encontraba una pequeña etiqueta con mis datos; entre ellos, mi nombre. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se enrojecieran de la vergüenza, me había comportado como un paranoico al pensar que probablemente aquél chico me acosaba, era un _stalker_ o algo parecido. Vaya idiota que soy.

Un leve y suave toque frío en mi rostro me hizo volver a mirar Jack, quién por fin había abandonado su tarea fallida de limpiarme para ahora pasar a… ¿Examinarme? Daba igual, lo único que debía hacer era desviar mi mirada hacia cualquier punto menos sus ojos. Fue en eso que aproveché para ver como iba vestido: Su fiel sudadera azul-rey con la que siempre le veía en el tren, un par de vaqueros marrones ajustados y unos tennis azules. La pinta del típico chico problema cruzó rápidamente por mi mente, pues era lo que Frost reflejaba con esa ropa, aunque nada de eso no fue suficiente para evitar sus ojos por mucho tiempo…

Los odio. Tienen algo especial… Son demasiado lindos y brillantes en comparación a los míos, y sé lo que estoy diciendo, he visto muchos ojos de color claro, pero los de este idiota son únicos. Estoy rete-contra-seguro de que Jack en su otra vida fue un perro-llorón-pide-comida.

_**\- ¿Q-Qué demonios haces? -**_

Para tener pinta de ser problemático, debo admitir que Frost parecía tener un lado muy amable y servicial en lo que respectaba a los demás…

Debería dejar de juzgarlos a todos y disfrutar de su amabilidad, no todos los días el tipo que parece perseguirme en el tren llega justo a tiempo antes de que los tres cabronazos de la escuela me dejen paralítico.

_**\- Por la luna… ¿Esos cabrones te rompieron la nariz? -**_

Oh claro… Mi nariz. Había olvidado que casi desde que había iniciado el día me había roto casi toda la nariz, y que claro, esta necesitaba asistencia médica.

_**\- No fueron ellos… Fui yo, hoy al salir del tren… -**_Respondí desviando rápidamente la mirada. Primero, por la vergüenza de haber dicho aquello que seguro me dejaba como un idiota, y segundo, por el hecho de que Jack me estuviese tocando así… Me incomodaba un poco.

_**. Y no has recibido ayuda ¿Cierto? Bien, si no quieres que yo te ayude, al menos déjame llevarte a la enfermería, ella seguro tiene más suerte que yo -**_

Un punto a favor, al menos ya no tendría que lidiar con Frost y su terquedad en tratar de ayudarme, después de todo, la enfermera ya me conocía a la perfección (He estado en este instituto por mucho tiempo y creo que conozco mejor la enfermería) así que ya había logrado desarrollar un lazo grueso de confianza con ella. Creo que ir allá sería mejor que seguir aquí con el Sr. Cabello Desteñido.

Esta vez me dejé ayudar por Jack, aunque solamente le permití que me ayudase a pararme y a llevar mis cosas… Ya que algunos segundos después, logró finalmente convencerme de usar aunque fuera esa sudadera azul rey que parecía ser su única prenda, y claro, tuve que acceder, pues si no lo hacía seguro terminaría poniéndomela a la fuerza.

Por suerte para mí, al salir del baño, no había alumnos a la vista que pudiesen tomar fotos (Por lo general así pasa) así que, junto al _stalker_ de ojos de ensueño, me dirigí a la enfermería a paso lento. No había nada de que preocuparse… O más bien, no había "nadie" que pudiese burlarse.

_**\- A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? N-No es que menosprecie tu ayuda pero… -**_ Pregunté ligeramente confundido, pues no era del todo normal encontrarme a un tipo que veía en el tren en un instituto a varios metros de ahí; siendo que ni siquiera antes de comenzar las clases le había visto.

_**\- Entiendo, pues bueno, yo estudio aquí - **_Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si con eso fuese a dejar de hacerle preguntas.

_**\- …Me estás jodiendo ¿Verdad? -**_

_**\- ¿Porqué lo dices? -**_

_**\- Jackson, estudio aquí hace dos años y nunca te había visto ¿Esperas que te crea eso? -**_ Definitivamente era mentira, seguro solo trataba de engañarme para que bajase la guardia y dejase de tratarle como el acosador que era.

_**\- Por el amor de… Soy de nuevo ingreso ¿Tan raro te parece? -**_

_**\- Las clases empezaron hace dos semanas, Jackson -**_

_**\- No vine a las clases ¡¿Qué tiene de raro eso?! - **_El tono tranquilo y amable del albino comenzó a subir, pasando a ser pesado, rudo y hasta violento. Parecía comenzar a enfadarse ante cada pregunta que le hacía… Lo cuál no sabía si era bueno o malo, pues no conocía el lado enojado de mi compañero de vagón.

_**\- Oh claro, Jackson, o mejor dicho el "Sr. Me gusta acosar a los de mi edad" no vino durante dos semanas a clases solo para hacer más realista su inesperada visita al instituto donde estudia su víctima -**_

_**\- No todos somos niñatos responsables como tú, Haddock… ¡Y deja de decirme Jackson, con un demonio, no soy mayor que tú hasta donde sé! -**_

_**\- ¡Tienes pinta de al menos tener veintiuno! ¡No me vengas con tonterías! -**_

No había modo en que le creyese aquella historia barata ¡Nada de lo que decía encajaba! Seguro era de esos chicos-problema que se iban de escuela en escuela para ver a quién jodían con amenazas o para ver si lograban coquetear con las tutoras de salón o…

_**\- ¡Jackie! Por los dientes de mi abuela ¡¿Dónde estabas pillo?! -**_

Esa voz… Me era demasiado familiar. Giré rápidamente hacia donde la había escuchado, en primera, para reclamar a quién me había interrumpido, y en segunda, para ver de quién se trataba…

Casi doy un respingo al darme cuenta que se trataba de una chica de cortos cabellos castaños, con varios mechones teñidos de amarillo, aguamarina y rosa. Con un par de orbes preciosos de color magenta y de baja estatura para una chica de su edad, pero aún así, más alta que yo. Llevaba puesto en ese momento una larga bata blanca, y bajo esta, una blusa de color celeste, junto a un par de pantalones ajustados de color blanco, y unas sandalias marrones.

Cualquiera podía notar que era Toothiana, la enfermera de la escuela.

Y vaya sorpresa que tuve al notar como Jackson se alejaba como una bala de mi lado, solo para llegar junto a ella para darle un gigantesco y cariñoso abrazo.

_**\- ¡Tooth! ¡Que alegría verte! -**_

_**\- ¡Debías estar aquí hace dos semanas! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? - **_Gritó la castaña con un tono severo entre tanto separaba al peliblanco de ella, era como si estuviese molesta de verlo en lugar de estar feliz por su aparición.

_**\- Nick sugirió ir a hacer snowboard a las montañas antes de que él y yo nos matáramos aquí en la ciudad -**_

_**\- Ay, ese hombre no tiene remedio ¿Verdad? - **_Toothiana le tomó dulcemente de una de sus mejillas, acariciando esta lentamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla contraria_** -Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo -**_

Lamentaba ser siempre el aguafiestas de todo, pero en esos momentos yo había ido a ver a Tooth, no Jack. Así que, me lleve una mano a la boca y fingí tener una tos violenta, provocando así que ambos volteasen a verme confundidos.

_**\- Ejem… No quiero interrumpir el bello momento, pero Toothiana, necesito que me revises… -**_

_**\- Con que no estudio aquí ¿Verdad? - **_Habló el ojiazul mostrando una sonrisa picarona mientras soltaba varias risillas que lograron molestarme bastante.

Que me lleve el diablo. Sí, está bien, me había equivocado y había permitido que mi paranoia llegase a pensar varias tonterías sobre Jack, pero no había necesidad de usar ese tono tan… tan… Molesto, conmigo.

_**\- Sí, me equivoqué respecto a ti Jackson ¿Ya estás feliz? - **_Respondí secamente pasando de lado al albino, solo para poder quedar de una vez frente a Toothiana.

_**\- No realmente. Aún espero un "Gracias por tu ayuda" sobre lo que pasó hace ya un rato... -**_

Estuve a segundos de volver a responderle, pues estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas con ese tono tan molesto que tenía su voz al hablar, pero mi mente se bloqueó con su último comentario… ¿No le había dado las gracias? ¿Qué clase de chico era como para no agradecerle a alguien el haberme salvado de una visita segura al hospital?

_**\- Adam y los otros cabrones volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Está empapado y dudo que su cuerpo no haya obtenido ahora algún moretón… -**_

Sin embargo, parecía que no quería seguir hablando conmigo… ¿Se habría molestado porque no le agradecí por su ayuda? ¿Es acaso posible que la gente pueda molestarse por esos pequeños detalles?

_**\- ¿Adam? ¿De nuevo? ¿Le has avisado ya al director? -**_

Toothiana podría amar su trabajo como enfermera, pero si algo odiaba, era a los buscapleitos que le daban pacientes extra que por lo general gozaban de una buena salud física. Era algo que simplemente la hacía hervir como agua bajo fuego intenso.

_**\- Estoy en eso, mientras ¿Podrías revisarlo de mi parte, Toothy? Traté al menos de ayudarlo a secarse, pero rechazó toda mi ayuda - **_Su mirada se clavó en mí al decir aquello, lo pude sentir casi como si fuese una flecha atravesándome el pecho. Si lo que quería era hacerme sentir mal, estaba muy lejos de eso.

_**\- Tú tranquilo Jackie, está en buenas manos… -**_

_**\- Lo sé… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! En la mañana se golpeó la nariz al salir del tren ¿Crees que podrías ver si requiere algún tratamiento o algo parecido? -**_

_**\- Jack… Por amor a la Luna, vete ya. Tiene quince años, estará bien, Hiccup ante todo es muy resistente - **_Agregó la castaña con una dulce y tierna sonrisa, más para calmar al ojiazul que a mí.

Luego de aquella conversación, el peliblanco se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Okay, me retracto de lo que dije, al verle irse así como así, sin siquiera decirme un "Nos vemos luego", me hizo sentir lo suficientemente mal como para saber que nuevamente había echado a perderlo todo. No tuve tiempo si quiera de detenerlo, pues cuando me di cuenta de eso él ya se estaba marchando por el pasillo. Tuve la necesidad de ir tras de él, darle las gracias, disculparme incluso por mi mal carácter y por el trato de _stalker_ que le di mientras me llevaba a la enfermería… Pero no tuve más remedio que entrar en el consultorio de Tooth, quién no dudó en atenderme casi de inmediato; aunque eso de que yo era muy resistente era cierto, sinceramente comenzaba a dolerme más de lo que esperaba las heridas que poco a poco ella fue curando.

_**\- U-Ugh… C-Con cuidado Tooth, sobretodo esa… Creo que llegó a darme hasta en las costillas -**_

_**\- No es para tanto, la herida sí es grave, pero créeme, Adam necesita más que fuerza bruta para llegar a tus costillas -**_

Continúo con su trabajo, aplicándome pomadas o poniéndome toallas calientes en las zonas afectadas donde había recibido los golpes de los tres idiotas, sumado al hecho de que me dio una toalla para ir a las duchas de los vestidores y cambiarme de ropa, pues la que llevaba encima olía jodidamente mal, y claro, seguía empapada en agua del retrete.

_**\- Tooth ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Jackson? - **_Quería hacerle la plática en lo que ahora comenzaba a arreglarme la nariz, por suerte, no estaba rota como Jackson y yo lo pensamos, pero si estaba algo lastimada y claro, con una herida algo profunda que era necesario ser cosida en ese preciso instante.

_**\- Varios años. Te sorprendería escuchar cuantos… -**_

Así que, después de todo, no solo juzgué bastante mal a Jack… Si no que también seguro quedé como un idiota frente a Toothiana al tratar de acosador a su mejor amigo de la niñez… O novio… No estoy seguro de que relación lleven, pero tampoco es algo que me interese saber en absoluto.

_**\- No te causó una buena primera impresión ¿Eh? Descuida, tienes todo un año para conocerlo a fondo, al final… Quién sabe, puede que hasta se vuelvan muy cercanos -**_

No me gustaba involucrarme con chicos problemáticos y mi compañero de tren tenía la cara de ser uno de esos. Mi padre es muy estricto en lo que respecta a todo lo escolar, y aunque no soy el alumno de cien, por lo menos tengo un 70% al ser bueno en casi todas las materias. No puedo dejarme influenciar por un chico súper popular que se la vive fiestas y alcohol con chicas bonitas.

Al dejar de sentir las delicadas y tibias manos de la enfermera en mi rostro, me levanté lentamente de la camilla para dirigirme al espejo y observar como había quedado luego de su ayuda. Bien, había varias vendas y puntadas en la nariz, pero nada de que preocuparse, igual no arruinaba mucho mi mala imagen.

_**\- Gracias Toothiana - **_Si Tooth cobrase por sus servicios, ya se habría vuelto millonaria de solo atenderme a mí, puedo asegurarlo.

_**\- No es nada Hiccup. Pero ya deberías hacer algo con ese trío, desde hace que iniciaron las clases no paran de molestarte, y sabes que el director no tomará cartas en el asunto hasta que tu vayas y le digas que sucede… -**_

_**\- Está bien, no es como si fuera a llorar por eso, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado. Además, a este paso, no creo que duren la mitad del año aquí -**_

Tomé mis cosas que Jack había dejado ahí, entre ellas la toalla que Toothiana me prestó para ir a las duchas a cambiarme y salí del consultorio dirigiéndome por fin a mi salón de clases. No es como si me preocupase llegar tarde, pues muchos profesores estaban conscientes de que no era un alumno de mala conducta que se saltase clases o que se escondiese en los baños para ver pornografía. Muchos de ellos confiaban en mí y no me reclamaban por llegar tarde. Así como muchos otros no dudaban en dejarme salir del salón por "x" o por "y" razón.

Las ventajas de ser el ñoño de la clase.

_**\- ¡Henry! -**_

Me volteé rápidamente hacia atrás, provocando inclusive que se me cayese el portafolios y mi libreta de anotaciones, la cuál botó por todos lados mis bocetos de hojas sueltas. Genial, esto ya parecía un deja vú con respecto a lo que pasó en la mañana.

Me apresuré a levantar mis cosas, sobretodo las hojas, porque sufro demasiado si llego a perder una sola de ellas, no solo son dibujos ni bocetos, muchas de ellas contienen datos muy importantes de mi vida, como la primera vez que dije mamá, como cuando papá nos salvó a ella y a mí de un incendio… Esa libreta no solo es un montón de papeles, podría decirse que también es un diario que contiene los mejores momentos de mi desastrosa vida.

_**\- Te faltó este… -**_

Sin siquiera fijarme en el rostro del alumno que me estaba ayudando, estiré solo la mano hacia delante y le arrebaté el dibujo casi con fiereza. Soy muy reservado en lo que respecta a mis cosas, Y MUCHO MÁS si esas "cosas" se trata de mi libreta y sus benditas hojas sueltas. Una vez que lo tuve en la mano, lo metí al azar entre las hojas del cuadernillo… Pero menuda sorpresa que tuve al notar que esa hoja no era como cualquier otra; esta contenía un dibujo sobre un reptil alado tan negro como el carbón, dibujado de patas a cabeza, con cada escama, ala, y detalle como solamente yo podía hacerlo.

Ese era el boceto que había perdido en la estación de Punta de Cuervo.

Subí rápidamente la mirada y suspiré de alivio al notar un par de redondos y brillantes ojos azules que me miraban con alegría. Casi como si me sonriesen al haberse encontrado con mis ojos verde-botella.

…

_**\- No tenías porque acompañarme hasta las duchas, hablo enserio -**_

_**\- Sí, si tenía. ¿Te has visto? Estás peor que los filetes que cocina los miércoles Amanda -**_

No pude evitar que se me escapase una carcajada. Amanda podía ser muy amable y linda con los alumnos, pero si algo había que admitir, es que ni todo su amor por la cocina hacía de sus comidas las mejores.

_**\- Eso fue muy cruel Jackson, Amanda pone todo su esfuerzo en lo que hace -**_

_**\- Eso no quita que su espagueti parezca un trapeador viejo -**_

Otro chiste, otra risa. Tuve incluso que taparme la boca para evitar que Jack pudiese ver mi horrible dentadura (Claro está que no me siento orgulloso de tener los dientes grandes y chuecos)

_**\- ¡Y-Ya basta, Amanda no cocina tan mal! -**_

_**\- ¿Te recuerdo a Fideo, el monstruo de la sopa de tomate? -**_

A este paso seguro terminaba llorando de la risa. Hacía meses que no me reía así, y el que Jack estuviese contándome chistes como si no sucediese nada, en realidad no me ayudaba.

_**\- ¡Jackson, ya basta, siento que voy a llorar si me sigo riendo! -**_

_**\- Pararé si dejas de decirme Jackson, de una buena vez -**_

El serio tono de voz que usó para decirme aquello no me pareció en lo más mínimo, pues eso había sonado más como a un regaño que a una petición amable.

_**\- ¿No te gusta tu nombre? -**_

_**\- No me gusta que me traten como alguien mayor. Tengo diecisiete años, así que, por favor, llámame solamente Jack - **_Nuevamente no sabía si sentirme aliviado o como un idiota al haberle dicho que tenía pinta de tener veintiún años. Bravo Hiccup, otra hazaña más para las tonterías de hoy.

_**\- B-Bien… Creo que puedo hacer eso… -**_

_**\- Y bien… ¿Te puedo decir Henry o prefieres Pequitas? -**_

Me sentí ligeramente molesto al escuchar ese apodo. Claro estaba que tenía pecas, pero si algo no me gustaba era que se burlasen de ellas. Joder, solo son puntitos cafés en la piel ¿Porqué les gusta burlarse de eso?

_**\- Dime solamente Hiccup… -**_

Abrí furioso la puerta de los vestidores, aún con Jack siguiéndome por detrás. Tal parecía que se había vuelto mi guardaespaldas, pues me había pedido casi de rodillas que le dejase acompañarme hasta que pudiese ingresar por mi cuenta al salón. Por amor al cielo ¿En que me vine a meter?

Alquilé un locker y comencé a introducir mis cosas en este, no iba a tomar ninguna actividad física, pero era mejor ser precavido y guardar mis cosas antes que arriesgarme a que me tocase otro chistosito que tratara de pasarse de listo con mis pertenencias. Tuve inclusive rogarle a Jack que se fuese del otro lado del vestidor para que no me viese desnudándome… Había ciertas cosas en mi cuerpo que me causaban pena mostrarlas, una de las razones por las cuales mis actividades extra-escolares no eran físicas o que tuviesen que ver con las duchas…

Me puse la toalla bien amarrada en la cintura y me metí a los baños, Jack insistió en quedarse fuera a esperarme, ya que había dicho que nadie le estaba esperando en esos momentos en clase. Abrí una de las regaderas y dejando por fin la toalla a un lado comencé a mojarme el cuerpo, tratando de por fin relajarme luego de haber tenido una mañana tan pesada. Si así iban a ser el resto de mis mañanas, no quería continuar el día, enserio.

En una de esas, accidentalmente tiré el jabón, así que no tuve más remedio que agacharme para recogerlo… Sintiendo al momento de levantarme, casi al instante, algo duro detrás de mí, algo fuerte y con músculos, que poco a poco utilizó sus brazos para comenzar a abrazarme, demostrando que, ni por el hecho de que yo estaba desnudo, planeaba soltarme.

_**\- Henry Horrendous Haddock III. Alumno con perfecta conducta, favorito de los profesores, el cerebrito de la escuela y el nuevo conejillo de indias de Adam y el par de idiotas que lo siguen como perros falderos… ¿O prefieres Hiccup? -**_

El escalofrío que me erizaba la piel al sentir miedo no tardó en hacerse presente, provocando incluso que no pudiese moverme por varios segundos que me costaron muy caros, pues el desconocido no tardó en comenzar a actuar, frotando lentamente su entrepierna contra mi trasero, arrancándome de la garganta un potente "Detente" que se encargó de silenciar con una de sus manos antes de que alguien pudiese oírlo…

_**\- Tranquilo Henry, si no gritas ni te mueves, no te va a doler… Bueno, no mucho… - **_

Una cosa era joderme todas las mañanas, lastimarme, golpearme e incluso dejarme en ridículo frente a toda la escuela… Eso, hasta cierto punto, podía aguantarlo.

Pero esto era el colmo. Y no lo iba a permitir.

Di un codazo hacia el pecho de mi atacante con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que aquello le doliese lo suficiente como para soltarme... Y gracias al cielo que funcionó, aproveché el momento para empujarlo hacia delante y soltarle una patada en la entrepierna, y justo cuando se quedó en el suelo, aguantando las ganas de gritar alguna maldición por el dolor, me puse la toalla en la cintura y corrí tan rápido como pude hacia la puerta, sin intenciones de ver si quiera quién diantres había sido el de la mala broma…

Por desgracia, la puerta no cedió.

Grité con desesperación, buscando ayuda en quién anteriormente logró salvarme de Adam y sus secuaces. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Y como si no tuviese ya suficientes problemas, el idiota de la mala broma logró ponerse en pie, soltando varias risitas al escuchar mi respiración acelerada al sentir como no tenía más escapatoria… Justo en ese instante las luces se encendieron, dejando por fin ver a un chico de seis años mayor que yo, con ojos azul celeste… Y un cabello tan rojo y rebelde como el fuego.

_**\- ¿Qué te parece tener una clase de anatomía con el profesor Dagur, Henry? -**_

Las frías y rasposas manos del pelirrojo sobre mi pecho no hicieron más que provocarme irritación y ganas de gritar, pues era como sentir dos lijas que se te frotan contra la piel hasta arrancártela. Estaba asustado, no iba a negarlo. Jamás en mi vida me vi en una situación así y nunca pensé que Dagur estuviese tan enfermo como para querer hacerme algo así… Si tan solo no hubiese bajado la guardia… Si tan solo tuviese más fuerza… Si tan solo…

_**\- No quiero escucharte gritar a no ser que lo hagas de placer… ¿Entiendes, dragoncito? -**_

¿Qué más podía hacer? La puerta estaba cerrada, Jack no respondía a mi llamado y Dagur me tenía acorralado. No soy un héroe ni un chico súper-musculoso que puede defenderse por sí mismo, no puedo hacer nada sin ayuda de nadie ¿Qué más me quedaba?

Asentí lentamente, provocando una respuesta inmediata de parte de Dagur, quién no tardó en comenzar a retirarme la toalla. Yo solo podía mantenerme mordiéndome con fiereza los labios para evitar que alguna lágrima se me escapase por los ojos… Ya no había nada más que hacer…

Mientras esperaba a que el infierno terminase, un ligero sonido de metal atrajo mi atención… Ahí, justo a mi derecha, a lado de un bote con agua y una escoba, estaba la llave de la puerta, la cuál no se encontraba ahí antes…

Actúe rápido, justo en el momento que sentí como las manos de Dagur terminaban casi por retirarme la toalla, le solté una patada doble tan fuerte como pude, logrando darle justo en la barbilla y hacerle terminar de nuevo en el suelo. Busqué en el suelo lo más rápido que pude la llave, y una vez en mano, la dirigí hacia la perilla, haciendo todo tan rápido como podía, pues lo que estaba pasando era casi una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Al salir de las duchas, antes de siquiera poder reclamarle a Jack el porqué no me había ayudado… Un cálido y fuerte abrazo me recibió fuera de las regaderas, un abrazo protector y posesivo que me daban la sensación de estar justamente abrazando a un niño que no quiere dejar su juguete favorito… Alcé la mirada, y no pude creer lo que veía.

Ahí, frente a mis ojos, abrazándome como si fuese el fin del mundo, no solo estaba Jack, si no que, detrás de él, estaban Toothiana y el director del colegio. Listos para atrapar a Dagur con manos en la masa. Bajé la mirada lentamente, sintiéndome como un torpe de nuevo… Pues, una vez más juzgué a Jack sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones… ¿Porqué a veces era tan idiota?

_**\- G-Gracias… -**_

Los ojos de Jack brillaron aún más por unos instantes al decir aquello. Lo que recibí en respuesta fue a un albino riéndose con suavidad, sentándose incluso en una de las bancas del vestidor mientras alcanzaba una toalla extra que la misma Toothiana le había prestado a él por si sucedía algo… Solo que esta vez, el uso que le dio no fue para él, si no para mí, todo para cubrirme y que dejasen de ver como me habían traído al mundo.

Recargué mi rostro en el pecho del peliblanco, regresándole poco a poco el abrazo, cuidando igualmente de que la toalla no se me cayese… Me sentía más aliviado ahora que entre él y Tooth habían llamado al director porque sabían que no estaba seguro con tanto abusador en los alrededores de la escuela, listos para joderme de una u otra forma.

…

_**\- No es nada… -**_

…

"Descuida, tienes todo un año para conocerlo a fondo, al final… Quién sabe, puede que hasta se vuelvan muy cercanos"

Está bien Tooth, si tú dices que Jack no es como lo pintan, entonces confiaré en ti…

* * *

**Buff. Al fin, actualizado pls /3**

Sé que es mucho, pero lo hice con amorsh, así que shaddap si tengo algún error :c

_**-PORTHORSONLAS3:00AMIMUSTGO-**_

Dejar un review o un comentario me haría feliz ;3; -Yprobablementemehagaactualizarmásrápido(?)-

**Felicidad y estrellas a la derecha pa' todosh mis nenesh 3**


End file.
